ISell Penny-Tees
iSell Penny-Tees is the fourth episode of Season Four, and 74th overall. Plot Carly and Sam are auctioning off several iCarly items for the Sam Puckett Legal Defense Fund (to prevent Sam from getting into Juvie). When they find out that Penny T's gained the most money in the auctions, they decide to sell them online. However, Sam has her Fourth-Grade workers work in early 20th Centur sweat shop environments, so Carly and Freddie take in half of the workers to work their way. However, the now no longer hard-worked kids refuse to do their work and promptly quit since Carly pre-paid them for a month. Sam's workers also quit because she feeds them animal food to strengthen hooves. The gang decide to try to compromise with two representatives from the Fourth-graders, but it turns out that they stole the penny-tee idea to make their own company. As a sub-plot, Spencer has an Uzbekistanian girlfriend who doesn't speak English, so he has Gibby contact a bus driver to translate what she's saying. It turns out the bus driver also doesn't speak English, and hooks up with the girl. Quotes Sam: That's some good looking junk. Carly: And it's all available for sale! Gibby: Yaaaaaaar! Sam: I told you not to do the voice part. Gibby: Sadly Yaar. Carly: So what items are there for sale, Sam? Sam: Well, Carls, right there I see Spencer's fan of hammers. Carly: Aw, who could forget the time Spencer almost impaled my head with a flying hammer? Sam: Dangerous times. Sam: You remember these techfoots? Carly: Who woudn't be proud to wear these defective sneakers to school? The zoo! Sam: ...or the funeral of the loved one. Freddie: iCarly is not responsible for damage caused to your feet, toes or the central nervous system. Gibby: spaghetti Wow...umm. I'm in love with this sauce. What is it? Sam: It could be a lovely cheese sauce. Carly: But, it's snot. Sam: Our fans are dying for these penny tees! Freddie: We could make a lot of cash. Sam: 30 finished penny tees. Freddie: No way! Freddie: My bottom stings! (only in the promo) Videos Video:ICarly iSell Penny Tees Promo Video:iCarly iSell Penny Tees Sneak Peek. Trivia *Sam blows her nose with a handful of wet noodles before serving it to Guppy. *In this episode, Gibby's brother Guppy makes a cameo appearance, eating the spaghetti that Sam blew her nose in. *Carly mentions her near-death experience from iWanna Stay With Spencer when Spencer's fan of hammers nearly cut her head off (literally). *Freddie thinks Sam knocked down a Fat Cake truck. This is a reference to the episode, "iMake Sam Girlier", where he stated she can knock out a truck driver with only a carton of milk. *This is the first time Sam spanks Freddie on-screen. *This is the first episode where Sam abuses children (Not counting her peers. Gibby, Freddie, etc.). *The man screaming when he see's Gibby is the same thing that happened in "iSam's Mom". He apparently must mistake Gibby for an unknown criminal as he got the cops on him. Dan Schneider apparently didn't know about the line, as he commented in his blog that he had no idea why the man was running away. *The music playing when the children are working with Carly and Sam is the same music that played in a flashback in "iFind Lewbert's Lost Love". *Blue tea is seen and mentioned in this episode; it was first seen and mentioned in "iMove Out". Carly and Freddie, unsure of what to do with the tea after their staff quits, drink it right out of their pitchers. *Spencer mentions the Beavecoon, something he strongly believes in. He also mentioned it in "iBelieve in Bigfoot" throughout the episode. *Besides the Techfoots and the Fan of Hammers, several other items from previous episodes are seen in the iCarly studio, among them the hand chair from IHave My Principals, the pie camera from ISpy a Mean Teacher, and the Sour Milk Wheel from IWon't Cancel The Show. *Sam rejected the chicken pot pie T-Bo offered to the gang. It is weird because Sam loves chicken, always mentioning it. *This is the second episode the gang starts a major business, the first being "iMove Out". *This is the first time Freddie has expressed signs of violence: He picked up a knife, seemingly with the intention of cutting Sam. *Sam's form of labor she paid the kids to work on is similar to how, up until the early 1900's, young kids worked in horrible conditions, for little money and long hours, although still better than working extremely hard labor on a farm for 15 hours a day. *It never revealed (on-screen) who originally made the Penny-T's in the first place. In the blog, it is said that Socko's sister Penny makes them. *If the 4th Graders really stole the idea, they probably didn't get very far because even their age doesn't prevent them from getting sued. *When the episode was announced, the plot was believed to be around Freddie wanting to sell Penny-T's for his tech habit, but that was left out. *This is the first episode to have a certain focus on little children. *It is'' very possible'' Sam and her mom began fighting again, as Sam did not mention her in a postive manner. Photo Gallery View Gallery for this episode here References: iSell Penny-Tee Pics 404 Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes